


One Day in Late Spring

by pajamaprodigy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/pseuds/pajamaprodigy
Summary: After the events of Durarara!!, Masaomi and Mikado start/restart their second year of high school. Chemistry is hard.





	One Day in Late Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trans_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/gifts).



> This is part one of a late birthday gift for @Trans_Nerd. Part two is coming!

“You know what, Mikado?” Masaomi muttered from across the low table on Mikado’s apartment floor.

“What?” Mikado answered lazily, not looking up from his workbook.

“Electrons can go fuck themselves.”

Mikado chuckled softly. “You want help?”

“I want to be out and about with you and Anri and Saki, wearing our finest clothing and attending an opera premiere as a foursome of lovers! But I guess if you can solve this problem for me, that would be nice too.” 

“That joke was really shitty, Masaomi,” said Mikado, shifting towards his friend. “Besides, I’m not doing the problem for you.”

“I can’t do it. Not at all,” said Masaomi. “Help me, class rep.”

Mikado looked at the book. “Oh wow. This one. I just left it blank in mine.”

“Didn’t you already take this part of chemistry last year?” asked Masaomi, pulling up beside him, their hands beside each other on the page. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t really pay much attention,” said Mikado, grinning sheepishly. 

“Wow what a terrible student you are, you little rebel.” Masaomi leaned forward to jokingly flick Mikado’s face, but the textbook pages were so slippery and thin and couldn’t bear Masaomi’s weight. He fell forward into his friend’s shoulders as the page ripped. 

“I’msosorryI’lltapeitforyou!” blurted Mikado but even so, he smiled. 

Masaomi’s face, however, bore a look of concern. “Hey, you’re kinda cold. Do you want to turn off the fans?” 

“Not really,” said Mikado. “You’re warm enough anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Hey. Would you mind, maybe, staying here?”

Masaomi’s face melted into a grin. “Not at all.”

And so the two of them lay there, fingers intertwined and faces pressed soft together, Mikado and Masaomi curled atop a ripped chemistry textbook. It wasn’t until Mikado’s arm fell asleep that he moved at all, and even after Masaomi sat back up, he wrapped his arms around him again. It was so nice, just to be 

“Hey, we should do this more often.”


End file.
